Le SOLDAT et la rebelle mystérieuse
by novalisvonliebehenschel
Summary: Zack jeune SOLDAT de deuxième classe, est enrôlé avec ses amis dans une lutte contre AVALANCHE le groupe terroriste s'opposant à la Shinra. Mais alors qu'il se donne corps et âme dans la bataille, il va faire la rencontre d'une jeune femme mystérieuse nommée Aerith Gainsborough.


Zack courait, aussi vite que son corps lui permettait, fendant le vent comme une flèche. Son épée à la main, il tranchait le corps des ennemis sur sa route, laissant jaillir leur sang Leur corps frappait le sol alors qu'il continuait de progresser dans cette immense plaine pour y réduire à néants, monstres et mercenaires anti-Shinra qui se tenaient devant lui. Il parvint finalement dans une clairière cerclée d'arbres hauts. C'est avec la discrétion d'un espion qu'il s'avança dans les branchages, tentant au maximum de minimiser le nombre de branches cassées et ainsi le bruit de leur craquement. Il commença à entendre des voix. Il prit son portable dans sa poche, chercha le numéro d'Angeal dans son répertoire :

-Ah te voilà, murmura t'il avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel

-_Du nouveau ?_

-J'ai mit la main sur le gros lot mon pote!

-_Restes calme et suit le plan._

_-_Roger !

Il s'avança toujours plus dans la broussaille et commença à distinguer la conversation du groupe, qui était terré depuis un moment dans l'endroit :

-On doit les attaquer pendant qu'ils ont le dos tourné ! On les a envoyer sur une fausse piste, ces idiots du SOLDAT ne s'y attendront jamais ! Haha !

Zack fit un rapide calcul des ennemis présents Ils étaient six, placées autour d'une table qui avait sans doutes dut être ramenée là. Elle croulait sous la paperasse :

-_Il faut que je récupère ces dossiers !_ Pensa t'il tout en réfléchissant à un plan pour les attirer assez loin, pour dérober les papiers sans se faire remarquer.

Il chercha dans l'herbe à ses pieds un cailloux ou un quelconque leurre Il trouva une noix qu'il ramassa :

-Bon voyons voir, murmura t'il tout en cherchant du regard une ouverture et un angle assez dégagé pour jeter la coquille aussi loin que possible sans qu'elle ne soit bloquée par les branches et ainsi il pourrait s'assurer le temps nécessaire pour consulter les dossiers.

À 30 degrés semblait être la meilleure solution. Il sera fermement l'objet entre ses doigts :

-T'as intérêt à me porter bonheur toi !

Il fit un grand moulinet de son bras et avec toute la puissance de son corps lança l'objet qui percuta un arbre plus loin, le bruit alerta le groupe :

-Who! C'était quoi ça !

Cinq des six renégats partirent dans la direction du bruit, laissant leur collègue seul. Zack saisit cette opportunité pour sortir sans bruit de la broussaille. L'autre se trouvait dos à lui et ne le vit pas approcher. D'un coup sec derrière la nuque il assomma l'autre et porta son corps un peu plus loin dans les herbes. Il s'avança prés des tas de dossiers et commença à les feuilleter :

-Disposition des réacteurs mako de Midgard, plans de la tour Shinra, disposition des différents secteurs et voies de communication les reliant. Tu parles ! Ils sont plutôt bien renseignés !

Il continua de jeter un œil aux feuilles avant de tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait :

-Bingo !

Il prit son portable dans sa poche, et prit les neuf feuilles, recto verso, du dossier, en photo. Il y avait de longs textes, mais le reste était constitué de plans et d'un ensemble de fiches d'identité, sur lesquelles étaient collées des photos.

Il reposa le tout sur la table et s'éclipsa dans les bois.

Une fois qu'il fut assez loin il entendit la sonnerie de son portable retentir dans sa poche, il décrocha :

-_Tu as tout ?_

-Tu parles Charles ! Encore mieux que ce que l'on pensait ! Sa vaut vraiment ma place en première classe !

-_On verra, l'hélicoptère des Turks t'attends plus loin. Une fois de retour rends toi dans le bureau de Lazard pour un débriefing._

_-_Compris !

Il retraversa la plaine avant de parvenir au l'hélicoptère au Tseng l'attendait. Il arriva, l'air satisfait, en jetant à répétition son téléphone en l'air, en faisant toujours attention de récupérer; Déjà il le présentait comme :

-Le petit bijou qui va me mener tout droit en première classe !

Bien trop distrait par sa réussite, il manqua de le faire tomber :

-Arrête de t'amuser ! Dit Tseng, sa voix s'intercalant avec le bruit de battement des palmes de l'hélico. Je suppose que la mission est un succès ?

-Dans l'mille ! J'ai une copie du dossier !

Il monta dans l'engin, suivit de Tseng avant que celui ci ne décolle. Il observa le paysage par le petit hublot, toujours aussi satisfait de son efficacité.

L'hélicoptère survola la plaine dans le sens opposé de l'endroit où le petit groupe s'était terré. Rejoignant Midgard par la périphérie. C'est après une vingtaine de minutes de route, qu'il finit par se poser sur le toit du grand building de la Shinra Corporation. Les portes ouvertes, Zack se jeta sur le sol. C'est Séphiroth qui vint à lui :

-J'ai entendu d'Angeal que tu avais réussi ?

-Exact! Prépare toi à me faire une place à l'étage des premières classe ! Je prends la chambre la plus grande !

-Je pense que Lazard va pouvoir réévaluer ton dossier et faire abstraction de ton laxisme. Et la plus grande des chambres est moi, dit il avant de pénétrer dans la bâtiment, le sourire aux lèvres.

Zack le suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur menant à l'étage du bureau de Lazard, chef et représentation du SOLDAT.

Durant toute l'ascension il titilla le héros légendaire et se projetait déjà en tant qu'élite du secteur :

-Quand je serais première classe, je serais l'idole de Midgard ! J'aurais mon propre fanclub! Haha ! Sa sonne bien !

-Tu ne parles que de ça en ce moment, n'as tu pas d'autres rêves ?

Les portes de l'élévateur s'ouvrirent

-Bien sur ! Devenir un héros !

L'autre sourit :

-Arrête de plaisanter, le directeur nous attends.

Ils traversèrent le couloir qui menait au bureau du président, sous le regard des troisième classe, Zack se sentait fier. Il croisa Kunsel qui lui fit un signe de la main, qu'il lui rendit. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Angeal était déjà à l'intérieur, avec Lazard, Tseng et Génesis, ainsi qu'une jeune fille rousse, habillée d'un costume noir, typique des Turks, une nouvelle recrue sans doutes. Angeal lui lança un regard satisfait.

-Chef ! Dit il au taquet.

-Zack, j'ai appris que la mission que l'on t'avais assigné était un succès. Maintenant voyons ce que cela donne.

Tseng s'approcha de Zack, qui un peu perdu lui tendit la main pour la lui serrer :

-Non, ton téléphone Zack.

-Ha.

Un peu gêné il chercha nerveusement dans ses poches et le tendit à l'homme, qui le prit.

Il le relia à l'ordinateur dont le grand l'écran se trouvait derrière Lazard. Après quelques réglages, des photos s'affichèrent, révélant les plans d'une manufacture de taille moyenne, composée de deux étages dont les plans détaillés, dévoilés un bâtiment d'importance médium, avec de nombreuses entrés et une sécurité qui semblait sommaire. C'est Lazard qui prit la parole pour une première analyse

-Il semble qu'il s'agisse d'une base d'activistes anti-Shinra, cependant vu la topographie et le manque important de caméra, il doit ne s'agir là qu'une d'un os du squelette.

-Hein ? Demanda Zack.

Angeal s'approcha de son protégé :

-Ce n'est qu'une des nombreuses bases du groupe Avalanche, il doit s'agir d'un réseau qui s'étend dans le monde entier. Ce n'est pas leur QG, mais c'est déjà un bon début.

-Voyons voir ce que nous avons ensuite.

Lazard observa les autres photos plus attentivement :

-Tiens, tiens.

Des visages défilés, accompagnés de fiche d'identité détaillées Nom, prénom, nom de code, numéro de matricule, taille, poids et tout un tas d'autres détails.

Lazard regarda Séphiroth :

-Et ce que l'un de ces visages te dit quelque chose ?

Il fit un signe négatif de la tête et c'est Tseng qui intervenu :

-L'homme de cette photo, dit il en retournant en arrière, est une cible que nous avons suivis il y a un mois. Un certain Shears, que nous gardons à l'œil, après que l'un de nôtre informateur l'ai vu faire des allés retours en masse entre la tour Shinra et l'extérieur de la ville.

Lazard se mit à réfléchir, il croisa les bras et fit les cent pas dans le bureau :

-Bien, je pense que nous allons devoir enquêter plus profondément sur la question. Je vais envoyer des troupes à l'endroit indiqué par le plan. Il s'agit donc d'un ancien fort à l'abandon près d'Icicle au nord d'ici. Zack, tu t'y rendra avec Angeal et Séphiroth. Mais avant cela j'aimerai que vous questionniez les habitants de la ville, en toute discrétion cela dit.

Génesis, très silencieux depuis le début, fut assez énervé de ne pas prendre part à la mission et c'est cyniquement qu'il fit une réaction un peu déplacée :

-Je suppose que le héros ne doit pas prendre part à ce genre de sous-expédition.

-Génesis !

-Du calme mon ami, répondit il à Angeal, je comprends.

Puis il sortit silencieusement. Lazard sembla mal à l'aise et se tourna vers Zack :

-Fait moi ton briefing avant la prochaine mission.

-Oui ! Hey bien, lorsque je suis arrivé à la plaine, j'ai fait face à de nombreux ennemis. C'est sous les indications d'Angeal que j'ai continué vers le Nord où j'ai trouvé une clairière. Je me suis enfoncé à l'intérieur et j'y ai découvert un groupe d'ennemis. Je les ai distrait ai j'ai prit en photo le dossier. Il y avait de la paperasse sur Midgard et des plans de la tour Shinra et ainsi que sur les réacteurs mako. Je pense qu'ils prévoit une attaque prochainement.

-Bien, nous allons les surprendre avant qu'il n'aient put mettre un pied ici. Zack tu partira donc avec Angeal et Séphiroth d'ici une heure. Passe à l'étage du Soldat faire le plein de matéria et rejoins les autres près de l'hélicoptère quand tu seras prêt. C'est Cissney qui vous emmènera là bas.

-Cissney ? Dit Zack en voyant s'approcher la jolie jeune fille.

-À vos ordres !

-Enchanté ! Dit en s'approchant d'elle pour lui serrant la main, elle resta stoïque :

-Euh..d'accord...

-Vous pouvez disposer. Annonça Lazard, mais Séphiroth n'avait pas attendu les ordres pour sortir. Il s'en faisait pour son ami qui avait été écarté de la mission.

Zack sorti à son tout suivis des deux Turks. Le directeur du SOLDAT rappela Angeal avant qu'il ne sorte :

-J'aimerai que tu évalue les compétences de Zack sur le terrain, je pense sérieusement à le promulguer en tant que Première classe.

-Je pense qu'il a déjà fait ses preuves.

Il sourit :

-Certes, mais il a déjà refusé quelques assignations que j'avais préparé pour lui. Il fait preuve de laxisme et semble assez sur de lui.

-Il est jeune, répondit l'autre pour défendre son protégé.

-Sans doute. Cependant sa réussite aujourd'hui et les précieux renseignements qu'il a récolté ont joué en sa faveur.

Angeal, qui était rassuré à propos de Zack, semblait l'être moins par rapport à Génesis :

-Dites moi Président.

-Oui, tu as encore des questions ?

-Pourquoi avoir écarté Génesis ?

Il se mit dos à son comparse :

-Je le soupçonne.

Il sortit un dossier d'un tiroir et le posa sur son bureau avant de regagner sa place :

-J'espère que cela restera entre nous et que tes sentiments n'interféreront pas avec mon enquête.

Angeal prit le dossier portant le nom de son ami et le feuilleta. Il s'agissait d'un carnet de bord très précisément rédigé, retraçant les activités quotidiennes de l'homme. À première vue, rien de bien étrange, cependant en y regardant de plus près il semblait que Génesis avait, depuis un moment, fait de nombreux voyages hors mission et c'était souvent absenté :

-Son quota de missions par semaine a également considérablement baissé ainsi que son assiduité. Ses performance s'en sont également vu affectées et son taux de réussite aux simulations a baissé de 9%.

-C'est impossible..

Angeal semblait abattu, ce pouvait il que son ami soit un traître ? Non cela ne pouvait être possible. Ils avaient grandit ensemble et à de nombreuses reprises il avait prouvé sa loyauté envers le SOLDAT et la Shinra :

-Et pourtant. Il a était vu dans les taudis, où nous soupçonnons des membres d'Avalanche de se cacher.

Il reprit le dossier des mains d'Angeal qui resta immobile :

-Je compte sur ta discrétion mais j'espère que tu gardera un œil sur lui. Il est un élément important au sein de la Shinra, il serait regrettable que l'on soit dans l'obligation de le suspendre.

Angeal sorti sans un mot. Derrière la porte, Séphiroth l'attendait :

-Je sais ce que tu ressens.

-J'y crois pas...

Il avança :

-Zack est à l'étage du soldat, rejoignons le.

Ils prirent alors l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage du soldat, où leur subordonné était en train de sélectionner ses matérias. Zack ne se servait presque pas de celles qu'il avait déjà, il fonctionnait plus sur la base de son OCN, qui celon lui permettait de gagner plus facilement. Bien entendu, il avait toujours quelques matérias de soin sur lui en cas de coup dur.

Séphiroth s'approcha du jeune garçon et lui conseilla juste de bien se couvrir :

-Il y a beaucoup de neige là bas. Icicle ce n'est pas Midgar.

Angeal le taquina un peu et lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois prêts à partir, Cissney les fit monter dans l'hélicoptère.


End file.
